Blast to the Past
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: What would it be like if Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca were thrown into the past to reduce the number of dead. They have to change the past to change the future, but will they suceed? After TLO, TLH never happened. I do not own PJATO series
1. Prologue

**I do not own PJATO series**

**Prologue:**

"As you all know, I have called the emergency meeting for a very important matter," said Lord Zeus, "The Fates have decided to send several demigods into the past in order to help create an alternate universe where the Titan War will not have taken so many lives. That is why I have called upon the demigods Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico DiAngelo."

I sighed as I listened to Zeus drone on and on about how the Fates decided it and how they decided what demigods to send. For those who don't know, my name is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Finder of the Golden Fleece, yada yada yada. Honestly, I'm not very much into titles, and the only reason I'm here, other than the fact that the Gods have called me, is that my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, dragged me here, and I just can't say no to her, unless of course I want to get punched in the face and my guts ripped out.

"The Fates have also decided to send back Bianca DiAngelo as well," said Lord Zeus.

"Wait, what?" asked Hades, struggling to hold back his anger, as he of all people understood the dangers of giving people their lives back without being reborn. "What do you mean she'll be going back as well, she's dead for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" asked Apollo. Leave it to Apollo to ask the most random stuff (not that I said that or anything)

"Never mind Apollo," said Zeus, "And I mean that the Fates have decreed that she'll be brought back to life and be sent back in time with all the other demigods."

"Fine," said Hades, "But if they get hurt, I'm blaming you."

"Blame me all you want," said Zeus, who is now also struggling to keep his cool, "It won't change a thing. Anyway, seeing that we need to send them back in time, and also seeing that about half of the Council are descendents of the Titan of Time, I'd wager that we'd have a good chance of controlling it, if what I assume is correct. Athena?"

See, ever since Kronos was defeated in the Second Titan War a few days ago, everyone started calling him by the Titan of Time, because, let's face it, no one wants Kronos back so soon. Also since the War, Hades and Hestia have gotten thrones on the Council, well Hades got the throne, and Hestia got hers back to even it out.

"That is correct Father," said Lady Athena, "The amount of power over time in those born from the Titan of Time present here today should be sufficient enough to send them back in time, but I do not know about sending them back."

"Oh, yes sending them back," said Lord Zeus as if he forgot something, "I forgot to tell you, the Fates have been keeping duplicate copies of everyone that has existed somewhere, and they have allowed us to use the copies of those heroes being sent today. The Fates have told us that the copies have been doing the same thing that we have been here, and they all think the same way as well, so there should be no confusion for those that do not know about these plans."

"But, Lord Zeus," asked Annabeth, "Have you seen these copies yourself and how they acted?"

"Yes, child," said Zeus, "I have, with my dear brothers, have seen these copies. They look, act, think, everything, like us. And by us, I am talking about our copies, should we ever need them. As for your copies, I could not tell the difference between who the clones were and who the real ones were."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Never mind," said Zeus, "That is for another time. Now before we do this, each one of the Council Gods must give you four our blessings, and Bianca will receive them when she goes back in time, and we have a letter for you, detailing who you must tell and who you cannot. It also tells who you are permitted to tell, but not under obligation, do you agree?"

"Yes sir," we said.

"Then let the time travelling begin!" he thundered, and everyone raised their weapons and threw it at us, right after we felt a sudden surge through our bodies. I then blacked out, but not before hearing my dad saying, "You will still retain memories of this world, but you all will land at a different time period."

When I woke up, I was on the field trip from when I was at Yancy, sitting next to Grover, with a letter in my pocket, which I knew was the letter I had to read.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I woke up, I was on the bus on my way to a museum, which I forgot the name to, with Grover sitting next to me. I noticed that there was a letter in my back pocket, and Riptide in my other pants pocket. Grover looked at me as if I just jumped off the St. Louis Arch, which I did.

"Percy, what happened?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You were talking about how you wanted to deck Ms. Ugly Klepto Redhead over there and then you just passed out." He said, looking even more worried than before.

"I'm fine," I said, "And she better not throw any more of that sandwich pieces anymore or she won't know what hit her."

"Yeah, she better," Grover trailed off, as he started thinking deeply.

"Anyways, Grover," I said, "What was the name of the museum again?"

"Percy," whined Grover, "I just told you a few minutes ago, how could have forgotten? Actually, don't answer that. I'll tell you one last time, the museum we are going to is called the Metropolitan Museum of Art, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said, but honestly, I didn't remember. "Anyways, I can't wait till I get to go swimming again."

"Yeah, yeah," said Grover, "You told me, how you can do better in water, and all that jazz."

"Whatever," I said, and I watched outside for the rest of the ride there.

We went into the Greek and Roman wing, and Chiron—uh, Mr. Brunner, started talking about this stele about a dead girl. Nancy Bobofit was talking with her group of ugly misfit bullies and I told her to shut it, purposefully being louder than it was supposed to. Mr. Brunner stopped talking, and I know how he hates to be interrupted, and looked at me. I smiled as sheepishly as I could, and he asked, "Mr. Jackson do have any comments?"

"No, sir," I said.

"Well, in that case," he said, "Do you know what this picture is?"

"That's, uh, Kronos eating his children, right?" I asked

"And he did this because…?" he asked.

"He was king Titan," I said, "and he was afraid of being overthrown, so he ate all of his kids except Zeus. Then, Zeus came back, and defeated Kronos with his own scythe and sent him to Tartarus, which was like the deepest part of the underworld, the gods and titans fought, the gods won, and Zeus became king god."

"Correct," he said

"Like it's going to say on our job application, 'Explain why Kronos ate his kids,'" smirked Nancy

"And to answer Ms. Bobofit's excellent question…" started Mr. Brunner.

"Busted," whispered Grover.

"Shut up," sneered Nancy, her face getting as red as her face.

"Why does this apply to real life, Mr. Jackson?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"I don't know, Mr. Brunner," I said.

"Well, half-credit Mr. Jackson," said Mr. Brunner, "As Mr. Jackson explained, Kronos ate all his kids, except for Zeus. Zeus's mother, Rhea, hid Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock, and she trained Zeus in a hidden island. After several years, Zeus came back, gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and curd, and Kronos vomited the rest of the gods. They then retaliated against the Titans, and eventually beat the Titans. On that happy note, Mrs. Dodds will you lead us out. Mr. Jackson, you stay behind."

Everyone followed Mrs. Dodds, except Grover, and we both approached Mr. Brunner.

"Percy," he said, voice showing concern, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am, sir." I said. "Um… Grover, can you leave us for a sec, I have a question for Mr. Brunner I want to ask alone."

"Sure, Perce," he said, "Just don't get in trouble."

When Grover left, I said, "Listen Mr. Brunner, I'm actually have been sent from the future. Kronos rose again, and the Fates decided to send me and a few other demigods back in time to prevent as much deaths of demigods as we could, and they told me that you, Chiron, was one of the few people that should be told about this."

"Okay, Percy," he said, "I would believe you, but what you're doing is speaking nonsense."

"I can prove it," I exclaimed. I took out Riptide.

"Percy, how did you get that?" asked Mr. Brunner as I uncapped it, and when it grew to my normal 3 ft celestial bronze blade, he went wide eyed. "Okay Percy, I believe you. Who did the Fates send exactly, because I want to make sure that I know who's coming and who's not."

After I capped Riptide, I told him about who's coming and how future Annabeth will become her 12 year old self after I arrive at Camp, Thalia will come when she gets turned back into a tree, and how Nico and Bianca will come back when me, Grover, and Annabeth go on a quest to return Zeus's bolt. We then sat in solitude, until he spoke up.

"Well, then" he said, "We're going to need to get this over, if we are to save as many lives as we're supposed to. Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, sir," I said, "I'm going to pretend like I'm not a demigod, go to Montauck with my mom, after telling her about the Fates' plan, have her sacrifice herself so I can get to safety, defeat Pasiphae's son, get to Camp, go on a quest to get Zeus's bolt, return it, and come back to Camp, all before the Winter Solstice."

"Correct," said Chiron, "but it's going to be hard, since your scent is stronger because you know what you truly are."

"Um, not to be a rude or anything," I said, "But I need to go outside, so that Nancy can get me angry, I 'push' her with my water skills, Mrs. Dodds sees me do it, and I beat the dying poop out of her."

"All right," he said, and we both went outside.

I went to sit with Grover, just in time for Nancy to dump her lunch on his lap. I was about to do what I did last time, when I hatched an idea. I made the water seep out of the water fountain and crawl up Nancy's pants, making it look like she wet herself.

"Uh, Nancy," I said, "Do you like Grover or something?

"No you idiot," she sneered, "Why?"

"Because you wet your pants after you dumped your lunch on Grover," I said, "and if that isn't a sign of your crush, I don't know what is."

By the time I finished talking, everyone was snickering at Nancy, or outright laughing in some cases, at how red Nancy was.

"You'll regret this, Jackson," she said. After this, I actually did make the water burst out of the fountain and grab her, pulling her towards the mutilated water fountain.

Mrs. Dodds then called me over and we walked towards the Greek and Roman wing. When I saw her perched on top of Hades shoulder, I wasn't surprised, seeing as how she is a Kindly One.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been giving us some trouble," she screeched

"I'll try harder, ma'am," I said.

"Confess now and you'll suffer less pain," she screeched.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said, still trying to act dumb about me knowing what I truly am.

Then she jumped, transformed into a Kindly One, and I pulled out Riptide, and swung. She became vaporized, and burst into monster dust the way all monsters do, and I capped Riptide, before keeping it back in my pocket. Chiron came over, and gave me the Riptide he had, saying that since I'll be part of a new dimension, I might as well have Riptide, and learn how to fight with two swords.

We both went back out, and it was all Mrs. Kerr all over again. I kept up my charades until the finals, when I decided to go see what Chiron was talking with Grover since I told him what had happened this summer. When I got there, the door was open, lights on, and Grover was there talking with Chiron.

"But, sir" said Grover, "I can't fail in my duties again, you know what'd that mean."

"Don't worry Grover," said Chiron, "You won't fail this time, trust me, I've gotten a message from the future."

"What message?" asked Grover

"I would love to tell you, my dear satyr," said Chiron, "but I'm required not to tell anyone until the right time comes."

"And when will that be?" asked Grover

"I'll know," said Chiron, "I'll know. Now go back to your dorm, you've got a lot of studying to do."

Grover started walking back, when I heard his hooves walking on the floor, when I heard Chiron remind Grover to put on his fake shoes. I waited outside the door, and when Grover came out, he was surprised to see me there.

"Percy, how long have you been there?" he asked

"I just got here," I lied, "I needed some help with Latin, you know. Don't want to disappoint Mr. Brunner."

"Yeah, no disappointment," said Grover distractedly, "I'll see you back ni the dorm, okay?"

I nodded and entered the room. I closed the door, and pulled down the shades, and saw the Chiron was in his centaur form.

"Percy," he said, "You should know better than to come here while I'm in my true form."

"Don't worry, Chiron," I said, "No one is out there, not yet anyway."

"So, my boy," he said, "What bring you here? I'm pretty sure it's not to get Latin help."

"No, sir," I said, "I just came here to tell you what had happened since I came to camp."

"Oh," he said, "and I'm guessing I can't tell anyone else about this?"

"Yup," I said, and told him everything, from me, Annabeth, and Grover going to LA and talking with Hades, to us three going to the Sea of Monsters, to Kronos taking over Luke's body, and finally finishing with Me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico talking to Zeus about the Fates' plan to save lives.

"Wow," he said, "That's a lot of events. I'm sure that when the time comes, we'll be able to deal with it differently, but in the mean time, do not tell anyone what has transpired here today."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that, my dear teacher?" I asked as innocently as I could.

He laughed, "I suppose so, Percy, but enough chit-chat, you have a lot of studying to do, not to mention the fact that you have finals tomorrow."

"Don't mention it," I said, "It's bad enough I had to take it once."

I then left for my dorm, to find Grover fast asleep with his fake shoes off. I just noticed how Grover always slept after me and woke up before me, now I knew why: he never slept with his shoes on.

The next day, after I finished all of my finals, I took the bus to the closest bus stop to my home, and it was no surprise that Grover had followed me. When the bus broke down, due to the Fates, I immediately got out, and stood where the Fates could clearly see me. I then saw them, they showed my Luke's life cord, I waved hi, and flashed them the letter. When the bus got fixed, I got on board and right before I got on, I'm pretty sure they waved back and smiled. Grover then asked me what I had seen, and I tried playing dumb, and said that I saw them take out a pair of scissors and snip the cord, and also made the Sasquatch/ Godzilla joke I made before.

After we got to my bus stop, we got out, and Grover made a dash for the bathroom. I ditched him again, still attempting to seem freaked out by his rambling, and took a taxi home. It was on the way there that I realized that Smelly Gabe was still there, and I had to deal with him alone. This time, I decided to make sure that he doesn't get any of my money, since I'm going to need it on my quest for the lightning thief. When I got home, he was there playing his oh so important poker game, when he sees me come in and asks for money.

"Why don't you get your own, _Gabe_?" I snarled, "Oh, wait, you can't."

The other players laughed, while Gabe squinted his eyes. "Don't you use that tone with me! I'm your stepdad, and I demand you treat me as such."

"I don't need to treat you as anything," I said, "You don't even deserve to be treated like that if you don't even treat me properly, let alone my mother."

"I treat your mother the way she's supposed to be treated," he said

"Whatever," I said, "I can still kick you're a**."

"Oh, yeah, you wanna go, little boy." He said, standing up.

"You're not worth the energy," I sneered and walked to my 'room'. _I can't wait to get back from this quest._

I heard Smelly Gabe yell from the living room, "Your report card came in, you shouldn't be acting so snooty."

As I was unpacking, I heard my mom come in, and Gabe start talking with her. After a while, she came into my room.

"Percy," she said worried, "What is this I'm hearing about you not being respectful to Gabe."

"Mom," I said, "Listen, I'll explain everything once we get to Montauk. I can tell you right now that I'm from the future, sent on a mission by the You-Know-Who's-That-Decide-Our-_Fate _ ."

She looked at me confused, then started thinking, and then came to a realization to what I was saying. "All right, so once I get changed, we'll head on up to Montauck."

"Great," I said, "Oh and mom. Don't worry, if I play things right, Smelly Gabe will be long gone and you'll end up with a better guy."

"All right Percy," she said smiling, "Now hurry up, we have to go."

"Wait just a minute," said Gabe, "You guys were serious about that trip?"

"Yes, Gabe," said my mom, "We were."

"Well, you can go," he said, "If the little twerp apologizes for interrupting my poker game and smack talking me."

I scowled, and reluctantly said, "I am oh so _sorry_ that I interrupted your oh so _important _poker game and smack-talked you."

Gabe then squinted at me, while our apartment supervisor said, "Let them go Gabe, it's where the kids mom met his dad. He deserves it."

"Fine," said Gabe. "But I don't want one scratch on that car, you hear me, twerp?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "Can we go now?"

He scowled, but let me and my mom leave. We drove up to Montauk, and when we got there I told her everything that had happened since I got to camp, even me going out with Annabeth. Hey, she deserves to know who I'm dating. I, sadly, told her that while we're on our way to Camp with Grover, the Minotaru (I didn't say it out loud) attacked us, and she was taken hostage by Hades, but in the end, he'll let her go. Every time I mentioned getting in fights, especially with one of the Gods or during the war, she would get tense, but I calmed her down each time before I continued. I, then, told her about the Fates plan, and how she was one of the few people who know about this, other than Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, the Fates, the gods and Chiron, all of whom, except Chiron, the Fates, and the gods, will come later and inform their family, if they have any.

By the time, I had finished, Grover knocked on my door, and my mom opened it.

"Sally, we got to go," he said panting, "He's behind us."

"Wait, who?" I said.

"Come on," he said.

"Percy, get in the car, we'll explain on the way," said my mom. It's amazing how great of an actress she is, but I guess that comes with pretending the gods don't exist all this time to mortals.

We all got in the car, and halfway from our Montauk cabin and Camp, I heard the Minotaur burst through the trees and walk towards us.

"Oh, great," said Grover, "Uh, Percy, you know the Greek Gods?"

"Yeah," I said, "Does this have to do with Mrs. Dodds, and those three old ladies?"

"Yes," he said, "It has to do with it very much. You see, the Greek gods are real and alive today. Mrs. Dodds does exist, she was a monster, one of the Kindly Ones, sent to attack, maybe kill, you. And the three old ladies, they're the Fates."

"Wait, what?" I said, "you mean all those times that I saw things others didn't, like when I saw that stalking Cyclops or that snake I strangled, that was all because the Greek gods are real?"

"Yeah," he said, getting more and more worried as the Minotaur came closer, "and you're a demigods Perce, Half-mortal, Half-god."

"Wait, a demi-what?" I asked, trying to sound all panicky. "And what's following us?"

Before Grover could answer, lightning struck the car, and we swerved off the road and onto a ditch. I looked to the top of the car, and sure enough there was a hole. I dragged Grover, who was unconscious, out of the car, and helped my mom get out. I got her to help me carry Grover over to the entrance, when the Minotaur smelled us and started lumbering over towards us.

"Percy, I can't go any farther." She said, as it started to rain.

"Don't worry, mom," I said, "Once I take care of Pasiphae's son, we can deal with what we have to."

"All right." She said, as she kept Grover near Thalia's tree.

I turned to face the Minotaur, and uncapped both of my Riptides. He smelled me, and charged. I charged, and with a slash, cut off both of his horns, while dodging to the side. The Minotaur continued charging, and slammed into one of the trees. I then charged towards him while his back was turned and drove both of my swords into his back, and he burst into dust.

"Wow, Percy," admired my mom, "That was quick."

"Well," I said, "if you've faced this guy as much as I have, then you learn to beat your enemies quicker."

I walked towards Grover, and hauled him over my shoulders. I then walked over the borders, gave permission for my mom to come across, and walked towards the Big House with her. As I walked over, Grover still on my shoulders, I saw Annabeth run over towards me, with a smile, and I motioned for her to meet us at the Big House. I knocked on the door, and I was greeted by Chiron.

"Hey, there, Chiron," I said, "Where should I put Grover?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After I kept Grover in the infirmary, I waited with Chiron and Annabeth for Mr. D to wake up. You see, he had told everyone at camp not to wake him up unless Zeus had ordered him to do something, or there had been an emergency meeting, so naturally, after one a Hermes kid woke him up as a prank, he threatened everyone to turn us into a dolphin if we ver do it again, so we sat here waiting. As we waited, I told Annabeth everything that had happened since I woke up on the bus, and she introduced herself to my mom, for the first or second time, I'm still not sure about that. Anyways, so to pass the time, we went over to the sword-fighting arena to practice, and after a few minutes, a crowd started to gather. How do I know? Well it's simple, I don't. After we finished practicing, Luke came over and I saw a flash of pain, regret, and sadness wash over Annabeth's face.

"Wow," he said, smiling, "That was the best fight I've ever seen in a long time."

"Yeah, well we try," I said

"Well, what I want to know," he said looking at Annabeth, "is how in the world did you get so much better with that knife?"

"Um," she said, "Well, I don't know exactly, it just came to me."

Okay, that wasn't a complete lie. She did say that it came to her, and that she doesn't know _exactly_ as in every single little detail.

"Anyways," he said, "Chiron w told me to tell you that he wants to see you know, something about Grover recovering and wanting to talk about something?"

We immediately straightened up, and Annabeth said, "Oh, he's up! Great, I'll see you later Luke."

She grabbed my hand and we both raced up to the Big House. Right before we left earshot of Luke, I could swear I heard him say, "What happened to the Annabeth that blushed whenever I was around?"

We saw Chiron sitting at the front porch playing with Mr. D. I greeted both of them, and Mr. D asked the two of us to play, so we sat down, not wanting to spontaneously combust.

"Where's my mom?" I asked

"Who? Asked Mr. D, "Oh, the mortal. She's sleeping in one of the guest rooms, and who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, sir," I said.

"Ah, a new camper with respect," he said, "From what Chiron told me, you two are from the future, and there are three other campers that were with you, but will come later on?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"And that yo five are here to help out with this 'war' that we're going to have with my Grandfather?"

"Yes, sir." I said

"Ah, well then," he said, "Do you have proof?"

"The Fates of the future have given me this letter that should explain everything." I said

"Have you opened it?" asked Mr. D. I started to wonder why Chiron wasn't stopping him from questioning me; he probably doesn't want to be vaporized.

"No sir," I said, "I was told to give it to Zeus the first chance I get, and to not let anyone else touch it or look at it before I give it to him, not even Lord Hermes."

"All right, I'll call an emergency meeting, but you two are doing the talking," he grumbled as he flashed us to Olympus.

Lord Zeus was there, and was surprised to see us. "WHAT? Dionysus, you dare bring the Thief into my throne room! I should just vaporize him right now!"

He then summoned a sword, and was about to charge at me.

"Lord Zeus, please calm down," I said, "I have a letter for you from the Fates of the future."

He flashed the sword out, but he still was angry. "All right, give it to me. The Fates cannot be ignored."

I gave the letter to him, and as he read it, he went from being steaming to confused to angry again, and then to grudging acceptance. "All right, Perseus Jackson. It seems that I cannot vaporize you right now, but you must bring me back my bolt if we are to continue talking."

"Yes, Lord Zeus," I said, "I will have it by the Winter Solstice."

"The same deadline I gave Poseidon," he said, "Well, seeing that I now know who took it, I will revoke the deadline. I still won't apologize, but I will give him my best explanation without showing the letter or explaining everything without you two."

"Thank you," I said bowing, "Lord, we best be going now if we are to make it back by the deadline."

"All right, off with you," he said as his eyes went back to reading the letter.

He flashed us to the Big House. I saw Mr. D playing with Chiron, Grover, and another satyr. I approached my mentor with Annabeth

"Chiron, we need a quest." I said

"A quest for what, my dear boy?" he asked, "You haven't even participated in a Capture the Flag since your arrival."

"My participation will only give my team a huge advantage," I said, "And I need a quest to retrieve what has been stolen."

"All right," he said, "You know what to do."

I nodded and went up to the attic. Even though I know that Rachael is destined to inherit it, it still creeps me out in mummy form. I approached it, passing by all the usual memorials, and said, "What should I do on this quest?"

She opened her mouth, and green smoke started spewing out of it. Soon I was surrounded by Smelly Gabe and his poker gang.

Gabe looked at me and said, "_You shall head west and be a retriever._"

Eddie turned to me and said, "_You shall gather a brother and sister._"

One of the guys in the back looked at me and said, "_You shall be betrayed by one of Hermes._"

The last guy looked at me and said, "_Who shall be helped by the one called Ares_."

After I made sure I got all the lines, I went down and told Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, and my mom the prophecy.

"This worries me," said Chiron.

"Yes," said my mom, "Especially the last line. What is he has to fight Lord Ares? What if he doesn't meet any encounters he has with the War God."

"Mom, don't worry," I said, "Last time I faced him, I whooped his sorry ass."

"And how was that supposed to make her feel better, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, I don't know," I said, "I'm not really a mother am I? Not that I intend to be anyway."

"Anyways," said my mom, bringing us back, "you two should get ready for the quest."

"Yeah, your right mom," I said, grabbing Annabeth's hand, "Come on, we should leave."

"I ran out holding her hand, and we laughed as we raced to her cabin. Before we had left the Big house, I swear I saw my mom looking confused at us holding hands. As we reached her cabin, I saw Luke walking towards us.

"So, Percy," he said, "Where are you going to be sleeping tonight?"

"I'll be sleeping in my dad's cabin, Lord Poseidon." I said.

"Lord Poseidon?" he asked surprised, "But what about the Pact?"

"Well, I guess he didn't follow it." I said, "Anyways, I have to get ready for my quest. See ya later, Wise Girl."

As I start to leave, I heard Luke starting to talk to Annabeth about how she's friends with her mother's rival.

As soon as I got ready, I went to dinner. I saw Annabeth, and waved to her. She saw it, and winked. I smiled as I went in line to sacrifice. As soon as I sacrificed my food, I saw everyone gasp, and I knew immediately that my father had claimed me. I smiled sheepishly and sat down. I glimpsed Annabeth looking at me and shaking her head with a smile. After dinner, me and Annabeth were walking on the beach, just enjoying each other's company, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, with both my pens in hand, only to find a furious Athena standing there.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter, you sea spawn?" she growled.

"Um," I said, "I think that I'm just walking on the beach with her and enjoying her company."

"Well, stay away," she said, "OR there'll be dire consequences."

"Lady Athena," I said, "With all due respect, we're just friends. Please don't bring your feud with my father into this; it was bad enough I had to go through all this, but now again?"

"What do you mean you went through all this?" she asked

"Lady Athena," I said, "Everything that the Fates are willing to reveal will be revealed by the Winter Solstice, I swear it."

"On the Styx" she asked

"Seaweed Brain think about this before you do anything rash," said Annabeth

"Wise Girl, I'd rather get your mom's approval as soon as possible so I don't have to go through the same four years of disapproval that I went through in our time." I said

"Ugh, fine" she said.

"Anytime now, sea spawn," said Lady Athena

"I Percy Jackson swear on the River Styx that everything permitted by the Fates will be revealed to the Olympian Council by the end of the Winter Solstice."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Athena flashed out, but not before letting me see a way too familiar expression: an expression that meant that she's planning to test my loyalty to Annabeth.

"Come on," I said, "we need to get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll go ask Grover if he can come with us."

"Percy," she whined, "How in Hades are you supposed to find Grover?"

"He's been my best friend for about four years, and you doubt that I don't know where he sleeps?" I asked with my famous grin.

She smiled back, gave me a peck on the cheek, and left. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I knew that Athena was watching.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled to the sky, "She pecked me!"

More thunder rumbled, and I knew it was futile to argue anymore. I then went to where Grover was sleeping, which was easy since I knew most of the Forest. I started shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up. Then I thought of something. I bent down so that my mouth was near his ear, and yelled, "GROVER! WAKE UP! THAT CUTE JUNIPER TREE WANT'S TO GO OUT WITH YOU! SHE HAS FOOD!"

I then stepped back as Grover jerked awake and fell on the ground mumbling about how he needs to get ready for his date and quick. I started laughing, and when he saw me, he blushed a crimson red and started yelling at me about how he lead me on and how I wasn't a good friend for waking him up.

"Relax Grover," I said as I was calming down, "I just need to ask you a question: do you want to go on my quest with me?"

"Wait, what?" he asked

"You heard me," I said, "Do you want to go on my quest with me?"

"Oh, um all right I guess," he said, "Are we leaving tomorrow, because I have this meeting with the Cloven Elders to discuss whether I'll be getting my searchers license and I really don't want o go there, —"

I cut him off by giving him a can from his emergency stash. "Here, chew on this. It'll help your nerves. Anyways, I'm sure that they'll make you a searcher, I just know it. And you'll be the one to find whoever you have to find. So, do you want to come or not?"

Grover stopped chewing his can mournfully, and said, "As long as we don't have to go underground."

"I'll try not to lead us underground, goat boy," I said, and walked away smirking.

"Awwww, not you too" exclaimed Grover as I left him there.

**A/N Please do not yell at me for my suckish prophecy, I don't know how they're supposed to rhyme or whatever. Other than that, read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Annabeth, Grover, and I decided to go after breakfast, since none of us wanted to leave on an empty stomach. After breakfast, we went to get our stuff, and met up near Thalia's Pine.

"So, do any of you know where we're going?" asked Grover.

"Yes, but we're going to need an address slip for that," I said

"Percy, you're not thinking of doing it again, are you?" asked Annabeth, "especially the mailing part?"

"I did it once, and one too many times," I said, "besides, I'm not going to be mailing it there this time. This time, I'm going to be sending my sweet stepfather a present that all of us will enjoy."

"At least you're using your brain this time," she said.

"How the heck are you two getting along so well," said Grover, "If, as far as I know, you two haven't even met in your lives?"

"Grover, I wish we could tell you," said Annabeth, "But it's a secret that only Percy, Chiron, our parents, the Gods, and I know. I really wish I could tell you."

"I get it," he said, "You two are dating, and you don't want Athena to know."

Just then Athena flashed in front of us, fuming. I mean, her face was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE DATING?" she screeched.

"Well, you see," I said, "From where we came from, we were dating, and you and my dad were fine with it, maybe a little upset, but still fine."

She didn't look too pleased about this, and was about to yell at me some more, when Annabeth decided she save my hide, and tried to calm her mother. "Mother, please. I love him. Don't get your rivalry with Poseidon get caught up with the well-being of your own children, that in itself would be very unwise."

"Annabeth, you don't know what you're talking about," she said, "That slime is a descendant of the ocean, and I will not have my children have any relations with any sea spawn or the sea serpent, Poseidon, himself!"

"Mother, you were the one who told me that. From where we came, you told me to tell you that if you ever found out about me and Percy's relationship. And besides, do you see Percy's dad here yelling at us to stay away from each other?"

Athena seemed to be taken back at this, and started thinking. How do I know? Well, let's just say I know when Annabeth is thinking, and leave it at that. Athena looked up at me, with a murderous glint in her eyes, and just before she could do anything, my dad appeared next to me, with a trail of water from the way he came anyway.

"Athena, I will not have you going around killing my son." He said, "Now I realize that he's dating your child, but that does not mean that we have to let our resentment towards each other affect our children's decisions and actions."

"FOOOOD!" mumbled Grover. I completely forgot he was here. The poor guy must have fainted after Athena appeared. To avoid risking him turning into a flower earlier than needed, we moved him a little away from the feuding Olympians.

"Poseidon, leave. This has nothing to do with you." Said Athena

"If it involves Percy's safety and well-being, than it involves me very so." He said, "I may not be as knowledgeable as you, but that does not mean that I can't make my own decisions and protect my children like a parent is supposed to."

"Are you saying that I'm a terrible parent?" scowled Athena

"Only if you care more about your own feelings than your children's'." Said Poseidon, "Come on, Athena. Let us be reasonable. Is there really a reason other than our rivalry that's making you want to kill my son?"

"What do you know about being reasonable?" asked Athena.

"Well, for starters I know that you are being unreasonable," said Poseidon calmly, "Since you seem to have forgotten the Ancient Laws that prevents us from attacking a mortal or demigod unless challenged by either and the one that prevents us from helping our children during a quest."

"Fine, Poseidon," scowled Athena, "You win this time, but do not think it is over just yet Perseus Jackson. We will have a talk when you return from your quest."

After she flashed out, my dad made sure me and Annabeth were okay, and went back to the sea, winking at me right before he left.

"Wow, I can't believe your dad just out-talked my mom." Said Annabeth

"Yup," I said, "When he needs to, he can be really smart and logical."

"So, your saying that he isn't so all the time," asked Annabeth.

"No," I said, "I meant that he is just more laid back most of the time to care about having to be as smart as he needs to be. Besides, they got your mom up there, so they already have a smart person up there."

"You really don't like sucking up to my mom, do you?" asked Annabeth

"Hey," I said, "At least you don't have to deal with a goddess who disrespects you because of your family, and wants to kill you."

She punched me for that, "Seaweed Brain, at least you didn't die on me. If you did, I'd be the one going to the Underworld for you, instead of you going for your mother."

"And a good one at that," I mused.

"Yeah, she is." Said Annabeth. Grover started stirring, so we silently decided not to talk about the future while he was awake, or until the Fates give us permission to give him the information.

"Uh," he said, "What happened?"

"Annabeth's mom showed up after you said I was dating Annabeth," I said, "and she was pissed, started yelling at me, Annabeth tried calming her down, that didn't work, she tried to attack me, my dad came, became sensible enough at the right time, defended me, they left, and oh, you fainted while this was going down, and we moved you so you wouldn't get hurt if the two Olympians started fighting."

"Wow," said Grover, "Last time I say an immortals name all willy-nilly like that."

"Come on," I said, "We still have a few hours of daylight left, by the looks of Apollo's chariot, and we might be able to get our first objective out of the way before nightfall."

"And, you guys are not going to let me in on this objective, right?" asked Grover

I cracked a smile, and said, "See, you're learning."

I started walking with Annabeth, as Grover trailed behind us mumbling something about 'good-for-nothing friends' and 'keeping secrets from their only friend at camp.'

"Wait until he realizes that you have more friends than he realizes." Said Annabeth

"He's right though, he is the only friend I have right now," I said.

"Oh," said Annabeth sternly, "And what am I, then?"

"You are my girlfriend," I said, "That's different from a friend."

"Good save, Seaweed Brain," she said.

We walked in silence until we reached a familiar place: AUNTY EM's GARDEN EMPORIUM.

"Aunty Em's Garden Emporium," said Grover, "I don't like this. This places smells like monsters."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and we both had the same thing on our minds: Medusa

"Come on," I said, "I smell food, maybe we could get some."

"Guys," warned Grover, "I have a _really_ bad feeling about this."

"Oh, shut it goat boy," I said.

Annabeth and I went in, with Grover trailing behind us. We went to the back, and we saw Medusa with her head covered.

"Guys, do hear that?" asked Grover

"Hear what, G-man?" I asked

"Hissing, like snakes," he said, starting to whimper a little. Must be scared of snakes, too.

"You have powerful ears, my dear boy," said Medusa, appearing from the back. Annabeth glared at me with a look that said _you better not fall for the same trap twice or I will gut you like the fish you are_.

"Yea, I take vitamins," said Grover, "for my ears."

"Now," she said sweetly, "What would a few kids be doing here all alone?"

"Well," I said, pleading to Annabeth, who , fortunately, got the message.

"We got lost," said Annabeth, "We were supposed to meet with my friends parents after a hike, but we forgot where we were supposed to meet."

"Oh, you poor things," said Medusa, "You three children must be starving. Why don't I fix you three some lunch, and maybe take a picture later. How does that sound, hmm?"

"Ma'am," I said, "We need to get back—"

"Nonsense!" she said, "You can't go anywhere without eating! Now wait here, and I'll cook you three up some lunch."

When she left, we asked Grover to look to see if there was any escape routes. Grover complained, but Annabeth said that if he just left, we could pass it off as you searching for a bathroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, we started talking about our plan of action against Medusa.

"Well, Seaweed Brain," she said, "What do you think?"

"Why don't we just skip the part where I make some concocted plan that'll probably get us in deeper trouble than yours and you tell me what you came up with, huh?" I said, nonchalantly

"You finally realize that?" asked Annabeth, "Never mind, don't answer that. Anyways, here's what I came up with: seeing as you were able to get close to her the last time, than you should do that this time too, but keep both swords out and be weary. If you must, use one sword to get a glance of Medusa so you don't turn to stone, and use the other sword to cut off her head, and then we'll mail it back to your stepfather."

"What about Percy's stepfather?" asked grover

"Just about how—" I started, but was cut off by Medusa coming out and giving us our food.

"After we eat, right Annabeth?" I asked

"Yup," said Annabeth

"What after we eat?" asked Grover

"The picture," I said

"Yes, of course," hissed Medusa **(A/N couldn't resist, sorry)** "We cannot forget about the picture, now can we?"

"We could," I said, "But it's probably not polite."

After we finished eating, Medusa brought us into the main warehouse, and had us sit on a bench.

"Now, give me a good smile," said Medusa, "The Faces are always the toughest to get."

I looked at Annabeth. She gave me a look that said that she had a plan, and I knew that I was going to react at the right time. She started squirming, and trying poses, and I understood what she was trying to do: bring Medusa closer, and I finish her off. Luckily, Medusa took the bait, and she came over to try and get Annabeth into the right pose. I silently stood up, and uncapped Riptide as I went behind her. She realized that I wasn't in my seat, and before she could turn around fully, I shoved Riptide into her, effectively making her monster dust.

"Great, now that that's done, we should go," said Annabeth, straightening out.

"Wait," said Grover, "How did you know that she was a monster?"

"Well, we were discussing it while you were gone," said Annabeth, "We realized that she was Medusa, and so I came up with a plan to defeat her before it was too late."

"Great, excluded as always," grumbled Grover

"Look, I really want to tell you what we're hiding, but we can't" said Annabeth

"Yeah," I said, "I wouldn't keep secrets from you, Goat Boy, unless I really had to."

"Yeah, you've been doing it a lot lately," he said

"Listen," I said, "I'll tell you what I can tell you, because this mission was given to me, Annabeth, and a few other's you'll meet on the way. We can't tell you what we're supposed to be doing, but we can tell you that we're not who we once were. Me and Annabeth are not the ones you knew beforehand. I can also tell you that we're not the only ones with this secret. Chiron, my mom, Annabeth's dad, the Gods, and the Fates all know of our mission, and who's coming, and who knows. I can't tell you more than that, but I really wish I could. I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said, "I guess I shouldn't really be worried about you guys, since you two seem like you really know each other inside and out."

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and laughed, before I calmed down and said, "You don't know the half of it, Goat Boy."

"Will you quit calling me that?" exclaimed Grover.

I then realized why we came here. I picked up Medusa's head in a piece of cloth, and went in the back room. I kept it in a box, and paid Hermes to send it to my stepfather, with a note attached telling my mom, if she's there, to let Gabe open it with his gambling buddies, while she's not there, and to only let Gabe open it. It disappeared with a pop, and I got the money, drachmas, and billing address that'll get us to Charon's ferry from Medusa's desk, and went back out front.

"Where were you?" asked Grover

""I was sending my dear stepfather, along with his gambling buddies, a present." I said smirking.

"Was it her head?" asked Annabeth

I ignored the question and started out towards a garage I saw earlier.

"Fine don't answer me," said Annabeth, "But at least tell me where we're going."

"We are going to get a ride," I said.

"And what ride would that be?" asked Annabeth

"The one right here," I said as I opened the garage door.

"But that's a pickup truck," said Grover

"I said it was a ride," I said, "not a limo. Now get in, or we'll keep you here Goat Boy."

We all got in, with me driving.

"Fine," he said, "but only if you stop calling me Goat Boy."

"All right," I said, "then Annabeth will call you Goat Boy."

"Good," he said smiling, which soon disappeared, "Wait, WHAT?"

"Don't worry, Goat Boy," said Annabeth, "It's not going to be a bad thing."

I smiled as we drove towards Las Vegas and our one and only visit to the Lotus Hotel and Casino in this dimension.

"Now, on to Las Vegas!" I exclaimed

"Why there?" asked Grover

"It came to me in a dream," I said, "Someone told me that we should head on over to Las Vegas. I think it was a God, I wasn't sure, but we need to go there."

"Fine," he said as he went to sleep, probably dreaming about enchiladas and coffee.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We drove all the way to Las Vegas, stopping only to take bathroom breaks and to restock our supplies. I was surprised that through this whole journey, none of the police officers noticed a bunch of twelve year olds driving, since we took turns so that everyone can sleep. I figured that we'd get caught by the time we got to New Jersey, but somehow we got caught in Las Vegas. How one city was able to stop a bunch of twelve year olds from driving a pickup truck better than several states is a surprise for me. But, this is the city where most of the casinos are located, or so I think. It may just be a stereotype, but I'm pretty sure that I'm right.

So, after several days of living in a pickup truck for several days, here we are, walking on the streets of Las Vegas, a week from our deadline for retrieving Zeus's bolt. I looked for signs for the Lotus Hotel and Casino, but no such luck. I was about to suggest finding a place to crash for the night, when Annabeth spotted the sign. Figures she'd be the one who'd spot it.

"Come on," said Annabeth, "You know who we have to get, right?"

"Do we have to?" I asked, "I mean the world can do fine for a few years without the little kid."

"Oh, shut up and come on," said Annabeth, as she sprinted off towards the Lotus Hotel.

Me and Grover had much difficulty following her, for 1) She's much faster than us, and 2) It was hard for us to spot her in the wave of families and adults that pushed against us. We were finally able to catch up with her at the entrance of the hotel.

"Okay, Percy," she said, "You go look for him and I'll go look for her. Grover, find us a way to be able to pay for our round trip. Meet us back here in an hour."

"Got it, Annabeth," said Grover as he ran off into the hotel.

"Good luck Seaweed Brain," she said, and dashed off after giving me a good luck kiss.

I went off towards where, if I knew my cousin, the Mythomagic obssessors were. I found them in no time, discussing the power difference between Zeus and Poseidon. If it were to me, I'd say Poseidon all the way, but I was here on a mission.

"Hey, do any of you know a kid named Nico Di Angelo?" I asked

"Yeah, he said he went to the arcades to play some hunter games or something," said a pudgy red-headed kid.

"Thanks man," I said, which gave me some confused stares from the older victims, before I dashed towards the arcades.

I saw Nico with his sister, looking franticly for someone. I'm guessing that someone is either me or Annabeth. I saw her coming from another direction, probably the more educational area, and noticed that Nico saw me while his sister saw Annabeth. They both waved to either me or Annabeth, and tried to run towards one of us. I signaled Nico to wait right there, and saw that both him and his sister stopped trying to pull the other in different directions. I guess Annabeth told them to stay put too.

As I got closer, I started yelling Nico's name. Me and Annabeth both reached them at the same time, and explained to them what had happened so far.

After we explained everything, I checked my watch, which by the way, is similar to the one Tyson made for me before we went into the Labyrinth, except this one can tell time without being influenced by any and all means of magic, and repairs itself in watch form. Don't ask me how it does that, the real genius is Tyson, even though he's a young Cyclops.

"Okay, we have about a half hour before we're supposed to meet Grover at the front door, so why don't we get our unlimited cash cards and get out of here?" I suggested

"That is probably the best idea you came up with, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth

"Wait, quick question," said Nico, "If you were dating in the future, are you guys going to date now?"

"No, not yet," said Annabeth

"Yeah," I said, "We decided to wait a few years before we started dating again."

"All right," said Nico, "Does Grover know?"

"No," I said, "But he's starting to get left out. I hate to do this to him, but unless the Fates let us tell him, I'm afraid we won't be the best friends we were in the future."

"It'll be all right, Perce," said Bianca, "I have a feeling that you two will still be best friends, no matter what."

Just then, a letter appeared in my hands. I looked at it, and it was in Ancient Greek. It translated to:

_To Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico and Bianca Di Angelo_

on the front. I showed it to the others, and we decided to go to Nico and Bianca's room for now. There we opened up the letter, which was also in Ancient Greek.

I started reading it aloud:

_Dear Perseus Jackson,_

_We have been watching you. We realize how bad you feel for not letting the satyr, Grover, in on your mission. We have checked the future, and realized that if this mission is to be a success, Grover must know about it. We now give you permission to tell the satyr, so long as he does not give it away to anyone else without permission from the right people. (You know who Mr. Jackson). Do not forget your mission, that goes to you too, Ms. Chase, and Mr. and Ms. Di Angelo._

_From,_

_The Fates_

After I finished reading, there was silence for a few minutes.

"Wow," I said, "I never expected the Fates to be ones to write letters."

"Then what did you expect them to do, Percy, dance the cucaracha?" asked Annabeth

"That would have been nice," I mumbled.

"You're hopeless," said Annabeth

"And that's why you love me," I said.

"Guys, as much as I'd love to see this," said Bianca, "We need to meet with Grover and tell him. We have ten minutes till the time you guys set to meet at the front entrance."

"She's right, Percy," said Annabeth

"All right," I said, "Let's go."

Within five minutes, we were at the entrance waiting for Grover. We waited for about twenty minutes, before we started worrying.

"Percy, where is he?" asked Bianca, "I thought you guys told him to meet us here twenty minutes ago!"

"Wait here," I said, "I think I might know where he is."

"Where?" asked Annabeth, but I was already in the Hotel.

I made my way to the shooting arcade games, and just as I thought, there he was. He was playing the same game he was that last time I was here: the reverse hunting game.

"Grover, come on, we need to get out, man!" I said

He pointed his gun at me and started shooting at me, screaming, "DIE STUPID UGLY POLLUTING HUMAN!"

I didn't want to spend any more time in the Lotues Casino, so I just grabbed him, hurled him over my shoulders, and carried him out of the place.

"Percy, you found him, great!" said Bianca

"Yeah, I found him," I said, "but does anyone know how long we were in there?"

"I don't know," said Nico

"Don't you have a special watch that Tyson made you, Percy?" asked Annabeth, "Don't tell me you forgot about it already."

"No," I said defensively, "It's just that I thought you guys had checked the date while I had gotten Grover."

"Whatever," said Annabeth

Truth was, I did forget, but I'm not telling her that. I checked my watch, while Nico and Bianca tried to convince Grover into not going back in there again, and saw that we were in there for 3 days.

"Uh, guys?" I said

"What Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"We were in there for three days," I said, "We only have 4 days to find the bolt, and return it."

"All right, we have to do this quick," said Annabeth, "Nico, did you two convince him yet?"

"Annabeth, please tell them that we need to go back in there," said Grover, "Have you seen what they have? Unlimited enchiladas!"

Instead of waiting for her answer, I hauled Grover onto my shoulder again and carried him out of the Hotel. I carried him for about two blocks before I kept him down and called a taxi van. We got in, and used Grover's cash card to pay for it, so that he doesn't get tempted to use it. Before we know it, we were at DOA studios.

"I wonder if we hadn't wandered into Crusty's whether I'd become taller than you faster or not," I said

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Annabeth, "We need to avoid him. But, I'll miss being taller than you for most of the four years."

"I won't," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Nothing," I said.

Before she could say anything else, Nico said, "Um guys, shouldn't we tell Grover? I mean, he's been sulking behind us this whole time."

"Now you guys remember me," said Grover, "Probably would have forgotten about me if Nico hadn't pointed it out."

"Grover," I said, "It's not like we meant to forget about you. Besides, we now have permission to tell you about our secret."

Just then, thunder rumbled as a warning.

"Oh, shut it," I said, "The Fates sent us a letter telling us to do it."

"So, what's the secret?" asked Grover

"G-man, we're from the future," I said

"Wait, what?" he said, with eyes wide open.

"He's right," said Annabeth, "We're from the future. There's going to be a war in the future, and the Fates in the future sent us back in time so we can prevent from as many lives from being taken."

"You too?" asked Grover, "Who else is from the future?"

"Well, me and Bianca are too," said Nico, "And also Thalia."

"Thalia?" asked Grover

"Yes, Thalia," I said, "The same Thalia who chose her own fate and hates it when you beat yourself up for blaming yourself for her turning into a tree."

"B-but how?" asked Grover

"We got the Golden Fleece," I said, "But that's next summer, if all things turn out the way they should."

"So, if you guys are from the future," he said, "Does that mean that you guys know what happened to me?"

"Why wouldn't we, G-man?" I asked, "We're still best friends, right?"

"Yeah I guess," he said, "Just didn't think that you'd still want to be friends with a failure like me."

"Grover, stop beating yourself up for what happened to her," said Annabeth

"Yeah," said Nico, "Thals always bagged on you to stop bagging on yourself."

"And besides," I said, "If you were a failure, then how come you're a Lord of the Wild in the future?"

"L-lord of the W-wild?" asked Grover, "I-I'm a Lord of the Wild? That means that one of the current Lord of the Wild has died, but who?"

"I can't tell you anymore," I said, "But I can tell you that you will find him, I'm sure of it."

Grover looked like he was going to ask more questions, but we heard some footsteps in the alleyway next to us. We looked and saw a bunch of rich, snooty-looking kids that looked like they're ready to beat us up if needed.

"Give us all you got, punk," said the red-headed one, who seemed like the leader. **(A/N I'm just making this up because I'm too lazy to look in the book for their real descriptions. Sorry)**

We looked at each other and ran. We made our way to Crusty's, but before we could, Annabeth and I took a right, and ran. Apparently, the others got the memo that that was Crusty's place, except Grover who just ran with us so he wasn't alone, and we ran until we got to DOA studios.

"Wait," said Grover, "Before we go in there, why didn't we go in that Crusty's place?"

"That's not a normal salesman," panted Annabeth

"Crusty is actually Procrustes in disguise." I panted

"Good thing you're from the future, or we'd be in trouble." Said Grover

"Actually, last time we were there," I said, "You and Annabeth were the ones in trouble. I was the one who was able to smooth-talk Crusty's into getting trapped in his own trap and his head cut off."

Nico and Bianca looked at Annabeth. Bianca, even though she never seen us in action together before, must have heard from Nico that Annabeth's the brains of the group (I didn't say that) and must not have believed me.

"He's right," said Annabeth, "For once, he actually did smooth-talk someone into helping him."

"Yup," I said, "Now, where'd I keep my sack of drachmas?"

"Why do you need drachmas?" asked Nico, "You got two kids of Hades right here. If Charon doesn't let us through, then we can just tell on our father about it, and Charon'll get yelled at."

"How in the world do you know this, Nico?" asked Bianca

"Once during my travels," he said, "I had to go back to the underworld, and didn't have enough energy to do it, since I was shadow-travelling all the way back from China, don't ask. So, I decided to travel here, to the DOA studios, and asked Charon for a ride, and he refused, even after I told him I was a son of Hades. He said that his boat was full. So, I decided to sleep in Crusty's place, thank goodness he hasn't reformed yet, and after I woke up, I shadow-traveled back to dad's place, and told him about what Charon said and did. He then got furious and started yelling at Charon. It was actually pretty funny how both their faces were."

By this time, all of us had our breath's back, and we went in the Studio.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before we could enter, however, Ares flashed in front of us.

"Lord Ares," I said gritting my teeth, "What do you need of us?"

"What?" he asked, "You don't think that I'd deal with punks like you just to get some stuff done, right?"

I was going to say yes, but Annabeth beat me to the chase, "No of course not Lord Ares. It's just that when a god shows up in front of us, it's usually for that reason, especially since Zeus passed that law."

"Yes," said Ares, "Unfortunate law that is; can't teach my own children some moves because of that. Anyways, that's not what I'm here or. I've come here to give you a present: this backpack full of supplies for your way back and these pearls."

"Where'd you get the pearls?" asked Nico

"Barnacle Beard gave it to me," said Ares, "but that's beside the point. Now, are you going to accept y gifts, or do I have to force you?"

Just to show his choice, he balled up his fist while grinning.

"No need to force us Lord Ares," I said, still gritting my teeth, "We would have accepted it anyway."

"Good," he said, "Maybe there's hope in you yet punk."

He dropped the pearls in the bag's side pocket and threw the bag on the ground in front of us. He flashed out, and we took the bag and went in. As we walked up to Charon, and he looked at us suspiciously.

"Are you dead?" he asked

"No," I said, "but—"

"No death," he said, "no service."

"Charon," said Nico, "You better let us in or I'll tell my dad that you denied a son of Hades access to the Underworld."

Charon went wide –eyed, and cleared some space for us. We entered, and before we left, he said, "No one changes the radio station or you'll stay here for another millennium!"

After that warning, Charon started rowing the boat to the underworld. He dropped off the dead, and transported us to Hades's palace. Normally, people would get freaked out by this palace, but I've been here so many times, the freakiness has worn off. He dropped us off at the entrance, and we started making our way to Hades's main room. We got there, to find only Hades in there. The bag got heavier, and I knew that it was the bolt in there.

Hades looked up, and said, "Nico? Bianca? What are you two doing outside the Lotus Hotel?"

"We've been rescued," said Nico, "but that's not the point. Father, you must of heard of Percy coming back from the future, right?"

"Oh, Poseidon's brat," said Hades, "Yes I have heard of him."

"Well," said Nico, "He's not the only one. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Bianca, and I have also been transported back in time, and we needed to know whether your Helm has been stolen or not."

"Yes," said Hades, "It has."

"Don't worry Uncle," I said, "We'll get it back for you."

"Now," said Hades, "How do I know that you don't have Zeus's bolt and my Helm with oyu right now? I now that Zeus's master bolt is with you right now, and I bet my Helm is nearby as well."

"Uncle," I said, "I assure you that I didn't take your helm or Zeus's bolt. In fact, I do know who did, but I need you to promise that you'll release my mother when I get your helm."

"And what if I don't?" asked Hades

"Then I'll kill myself," said Bianca, "I've died once, and I'll do it again."

"Bianca," I said, "I couldn't ask that of you, especially not again. It's bad enough that you died once, but at least think of your brother before you do it."

"Percy trust me," said Bianca, "He wouldn't dare risk having one of his children dead. He told me himself, he'd rather have his kids live as long as they could before they visited him."

She turned to Hades, and said, "So dad, what's it going to be: our freedom, or my death?"

"Why not deny both?" asked Hades, "Guards!"

Everyone went wide eyed, while I got the pearls out of the bag. I gave one pearl to every living non-immortal there and we smashed it under our feet. We were soon encased in bubbles as we floated back to the surface.

"How do you control this thing?" asked Nico

"You don't," I said, "But don't worry, if I'm right, then we'd be a mile off the course."

"Then we're probably farther away from the course than that." Said Nico

"Great," said Percy, "My own cousin doesn't believe me."

We surfaced and I gave Grover my shoes and forced myself to get wet. Better have people wonder why one of us is barefoot, then why one of us is dry. The Coast Guard dropped us off at the beach, and luckily, didn't question why we were out that far. LA was in flames and ruins, probably due to the earthquake cause by Hades's anger. We started making our way towards the city, when Ares walked up to us.

"Hey, punks," he said, "You weren't supposed to survive, but I guess Hades doesn't want to spend time with his own children. I guess it's up to me to make sure that he spends the rest of eternity with them, and a few others."

He summoned a boar, which Nico quickly put away with his skeleton powers.

"Ares," I said, "Face me yourself, or are you too scared to do it?"

"Are you challenging me punk?" he asked

"I defeated you once," I said, "And I can do it again!"

"I'll teach you to respect the gods!" he said.

I charged at Ares, but he sidestepped. I swung Riptide 1 at his feet, while I swung Riptide 2 at his head. He jumped backward, only to stumble. I then realized that we were at the beach, so I decided to us the tactic I used last time to defeat him, and held back the tide. Ares yelled and charged at me, and I started blocking while retreating into the water. I retreated until the tide was at my feet, and I was able to hold my ground during Ares's offensive. I then pushed him back, and released the tide. It crashed onto him and I charged at Ares again. I started on the offensive and was able to cut him at least 5 times. Then, I stopped and retreated, giving him time to rest, when the sky darkened. Annabeth, Nico, and I realized that this was the work of Kronos, and after the sky brightened up again, Ares got up.

"You got lucky this time, punk," he said, "but next time, you won't be so lucky. Good luck when you get back to camp, you'll need it to survive my kids."

With that, he flashed out, and Nico and Bianca shadow-traveled us back to the first floor of the Empire State Building. Turns out, Bianca was actually alive for a few weeks before we left to train her powers. We walked to the front desk, got the key to Olympus, and got on the elevator. We reached the top floor, and got out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We entered the throne room and found every Olympian assembled there. We crossed the throne room and knelt in front of Lord Zeus. Grover, however, slowed down in front of Mr. D, who just shrugged him off telling him to kneel in front of Zeus.

"So," boomed Zeus, "have you recovered my Bolt?"

"Yes, we have," I said kneeling and holding out the bolt.

"Also, Lord Zeus," said Annabeth, "there are a few traitors in our midst, and I'm afraid that if you gods continue down your path, then we might end up having more."

"What way do you mean, Annabeth?" asked Athena

"She means that if the gods continue not claiming their children," said Nico, "and not showing their children that they care, then more and more demigods will continue going over to the other side."

"And what side is that?" asked Zeus

"The side of the Titans." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?" boomed Zeus, "What do you mean the Titans'? Are you saying that they are rising?"

"Yes," I said, "but they just started rising, Lord Zeus. The Lord of Time is rising and has already corrupted several people. One of them is Luke Castellan."

Hermes stiffened, looked at me, and asked, "Tell me, Percy, is what May seen about Luke true?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hermes," I said, "but he has died a hero. I feel that it will take a lot for Luke to come back to our side, but do not worry, we can still try and save the other demigods."

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Zeus, "and stop my father from rising?"

"I say, for starters," I said, "to claim your children at the age of 13, have thrones for minor gods, and pay more attention to your children."

"It's as easy as that?" asked Poseidon.

""It sounds easy in theory," said Percy, "but if we do it too quickly, then those that defected to the other side might get more suspicious of the motives behind this. Therefore, I suggest that you guys first talk to the minor gods and Chiron about this before going forward with this."

"I think that that's a decent plan," said Athena, "for a sea spawn."

"All right," said Zeus, "All in favor?"

Seven hands shot up, including Hermes, Dad, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Zeus.

"All right, we shall move forward with this," said Zeus, "Hermes, if you will, call all the minor gods and Chiron."

"Of course, Lord Zeus." Said Hermes, before flashing out.

Zeus then turned to me, and asked, "So, tell me, does father really come back in the future?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus," I said, "As well as a few of his siblings, but I can tell you this: things have gotten better in the future."

"How so, Percy?" asked Poseidon

"Well, for starters," I said, "the campers don't feel unappreciated anymore, the minor gods have throne, more demigods are claimed, there are more cabins at camp, Pan has been found, and for Lord Zeus, some good news: your daughter has come back."

"Thalia?" asked Zeus, "but how?"

"You see," I said, "the dimension we came from, the summer after I recovered your bolt and Lord Hades's Helm, I went to the Sea of Monsters in search of the Golden Fleece for Luke had poisoned it. We found the Fleece, and returned it. We placed it on her tree, and it worked a little too well and was able to bring back your daughter without harming her tree."

"I believe I should thank you for giving me this information," said Zeus, "for now I know what I can use to bring my daughter back to life. Just out of curiosity, how is she when you left?"

"She was doing well," I said, "In fact, the Fates have also sent her back as well, but she will arrive once we recover the Fleece and place it on her tree. Before she was sent back, however, she was the Lieutenant for Artemis's Hunters."

"What happened to Zoe?" asked Artemis

"She's with the stars" said Annabeth, "I'm sorry."

Artemis looked like she was about to cry, and asked, "How did she die?"

"It was soon after Thalia was recovered," I said, "we were sent by Chiron to recover Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, both children of Hades, when Annabeth was captured by the enemy to release Atlas. After we recovered the Di Angelo's, Chiron issued a quest. A few Hunters and a few campers were sent to recover Annabeth, as well as you Lady Artemis, from Atlas's burden and bring you back."

"Bianca, here was one of the Hunters," I continued, "however, she died during the quest, but the Fates granted her another chance at life in this dimension. So as I was saying, we made our way to Mt. Tam, where we came across Lady Artemis holding up the sky with Annabeth in chains nearby. I took your place, Lady Artemis, so you can defeat Atlas. You, along with Zoe and a few others, was able to defeat Atlas and trap him back under his burden. However, Zoe had been bitten by Ladon while we were trying to climb the mountain, but her final blow was dealt by her father during the fight. You then took her spirit, and then turned her into a constellation seen in the other dimension called the Huntress. Again, I am so sorry for your loss Lady Artemis."

Artemis then nodded and asked if she could leave. She was granted permission and left just as Hermes arrived with the minor gods and Chiron. They bowed to Zeus, conjured up some chairs, and sat, except Chiron , who just stood.

"All right," said Zeus, "do not mind Artemis not being here, for she has received news about a loss that has hit her hard, but does not concern anyone right now. Anyway, it has come to our attention, through a plan devised by the Fates, that a few minor gods feel as if they are unappreciated or something like that, is that true?"

Hecate came forward, and said, "Yes Lord Zeus. I am not one of them, but I have heard of a few minor gods talking about it. I do not remember at the time for I was busy with a potion, so I cannot tell you their names."

"That is all right Lady Hecate," said Zeus, "Just know this: we have decided to allow each and every one of the minor gods to have thrones. You are not forced to come in during the Solstice meetings, but you may come and voice your concerns or questions during those times. However, any votes from non-Council members won't count, but will be appreciated."

The minor gods looked happier, as a mixture of "Thank you"'s and "Long live Lord Zeus"'s. They bowed and left, as smaller thrones rose near the end of the throne rooms without blocking the exit.

"All right," said Zeus, "Now, Chiron I have a question concerning the campers."

"My Lord," said Chiron, "Pardon my question, but why didn't you ask Lord Dionysus?"

"I would have," said Zeus, "if it weren't for the fact that he'd probably give me the wrong information and the fact that he probably doesn't connect to the campers as you do, isn't that right Dionysus?"

"Yes, father," said Dionysus apprehensively.

Zeus huffed, and said, "So, Chiron, the question is this: do some of the campers feel unappreciated?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Chiron, "It is mostly the undetermined campers, but there are a few determined campers that feel unappreciated."

"Thank you Chiron," said Zeus, "you may leave now."

Chiron left, and Zeus then turned to Athena, and asked, "How do you propose we solve this?"

"First, I'd like to know how it was solved in the other dimension," said Athena, and looked at me, Annabeth, Nico, and Bianca.

"Well," I said, "after I defeated Kronos, you guys granted us a wish. Annabeth became Olympus's official architect, Grover became a Lord of the Wild, while Nico was more accepted in camp. I, however, was granted the offer of becoming a god, which I refused."

"Why?" asked Athena, "I'd believe that anyone would want to become a god."

"It's that," I said, "I'd rather be with my friends and enjoy a limited life than live past my friends and live an eternal one. Also, I didn't want to leave Annabeth behind."

"Are you saying that you have feelings for my daughter?" asked Athena

"Yes, Lady Athena," I said, "and she has the same feelings for me. You see, before we came here, your daughter and I were dating."

Athena started to say more, but Zeus stopped her saying, "Daughter, you can talk about this later, for now, let this demigod finish how they solved it from the other dimension."

"Anyways," I said, "I denied becoming a god, and instead asked that all gods claim their children at the age of 13 and pay more attention to them, as well as provide more thrones for the minor gods. AS you can see, one of those terms has already been fulfilled. The first one I had the gods swear on the Styx that they'd do it, while the second one I let go, for some have more kids than others."

At the last sentence, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo shifted in their seats slightly.

"So," said Zeus, "you're saying that we must claim our children at the age of 13?"

"Yes," I said, "after you swear on the Styx that you'd follow through with it, though."

"Very well," said Zeus, "The Olympian Council swears on the River Styx that their children will be claimed by the age of 13 or earlier. Does anyone object?"

No one answered, although Artemis, who just came back, said, "Father, if I recall correctly, young Perseus has said that there are a few traitors, who are they?"

"Ah yes, the traitors," said Zeus, "So boy, who are they?"

"There are two traitors that were involved with this," I said.

"One was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," said Annabeth, "and the other is Lord Ares."

"ARES!" thundered Zeus, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OVER TO FATHER'S SIDE? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR GODLY POWERS AND LIVE IN TARTARUS?"

Ares yelped and hid behind his throne, while I stepped up and said, "Lord Zeus, it was not Ares's fault entirely, Kronos influenced him. Ares found Luke, who had your Master Bolt and Hades Helm, and Luke convinced Ares into hiding these objects of power until war breaks out. So you see, Kronos, through Luke, played Ares by his lust of war into taking the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness and keeping it with him. I have given your bolt, and I believe that he has the Helm of Darkness with him."

Zeus glared at Ares, who shakingly conjured up the Helm.

"Hermes," said Zeus, "call Hades up here, we have his Helm, and Ares, give the Helm to his son. I'm sure Hades would be less angry if his son were to give it."

Ares looked at Nico, then at Zeus, and back at Nico before giving the Ghost King his father's symbol of power. Hermes flashed in with a eerily calm Hades.

"You called brother?" asked Hades

"Ah, Brother," said Zeus, "I am not sure if you heard or not, but you have been granted a throne here on Olympus."

Hades brightened up, and thanked Zeus, before saying, "Is that all, Brother?"

"No," said Zeus, "for we have good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?"

"The good news," said Hades, "been a while since I have."

"Your Helm has been recovered," said Zeus, "Nico Di Angelo, present your father with his Helm."

Nico stepped up and kneeled in front of his father with his arms outstretched and the Helm in his hands.

"My Helm!" exclaimed Hades. He took the helm, and looked at me, Annabeth, Nico(who backed to stand beside his sister), Bianca, and a quivering Grover(I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet). "Thank you demigods and satyr, you shall be welcome in my realm. Now Brother, what is the bad news?"

"It seems that father is rising again," said Zeus, "and we need you to make sure that he's doesn't escape. Now, would you mind chopping him up several more times so that each of his pieces make a million each, and scatter them throughout Tartarus. If you want, we can send Hermes down there as well. I'm sure Nike wouldn't mind taking his spot for a while."

"I don't mind at all," said Hades, "and it would be nice to have some help finding the pieces. I'm sure that this is the first time that stealing comes in handy."

Zeus then dismissed the council but asked for me, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Grover to stay behind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you need, Lord Zeus?" asked Annabeth

"I would like to issue a quest for three of the five," said Zeus, "to go find the Golden Fleece and place it on my daughter's tree."

"We'd love to!" I said, "Can't wait to see Pinecone Face again!"

Zeus looked quizzingly at Annabeth, who said, "He calls her that everyone now and then. Almost everyone we hang out with has a nickname. Percy's often called Seaweed Brain, Perce, Kelp Head, or Prissy; I'm often called Wise girl or Annie, though whoever calls me Annie gets hurt; Nico's often called Death Breath or Dead Boy; and Thalia's often called Pinecone Face, Thals, or Electric Queen. Bianca doesn't have any nickname since we didn't know her long enough."

"Yup," said Percy, "and Nico gets zapped anyway."

"I still don't get why I have to," said Nico

"Anyway," said Percy, "we'd love to get the Golden Fleece. Although, is it okay if I bring someone who's not in this group?"

"That depends," said Zeus, "who are you bringing?"

"Tyson," said Percy, "my brother, once I find him."

"Why do you need to find him?" asked Zeus

"He's a Cyclops," said Annabeth

"Who's a baby in Cyclopes' terms," said Nico, "and thinks that Annabeth is the best thing since peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" asked Zeus, chuckling

We just shrugged, and Zeus dismissed us, letting us take Tyson, once I find him, with us. We made our way to camp, where Chiron was waiting for us. We went to the Big House, where he told us that more kids have been claimed in the last hour we've been there than in the last year. We also told Chiron that the camp could use more cabins, especially ones for the minor gods. Chiron agreed, and set the Athena and Hephaestus cabins to work, with Annabeth and Beckendorf in charge of their respective siblings. Nico and Bianca went to who knows where to catch up, while I went to the beach.

I sat in my favorite spot, where Annabeth and I usually come here to make-out when we don't want people to find us. However, that's just people, not gods. When I got there, I saw that my dad, Poseidon, was already there waiting for me. I sat down next to him, and we both just watched the sea for a while. He was the first to break the silence.

"Nice spot, this is," he said, and I nodded, "So, did you and that Athena girl really date in the other dimension?"

"Yes," I said, wondering whether this Poseidon would accept it like the other one. "Why?"

"Just curious," he replied, "You know, I really don't care who my children date, even Owl Head's kids, but they're on the bottom of the list. I just wanted to let you know that you have my permission to date Annabeth as long as she makes you happy, and if she ever breaks up with you or breaks your heart, she better watch out for the water."

"Thanks dad," I said, "but you don't have to worry about her breaking up with me or my heart. Aphrodite herself told me that she would have made me find Annabeth in one way or another, and even if she went out with Luke, Annabeth would soon realize, with mine and Aphrodite's help, that Luke was just like a big brother to her."

Poseidon huffed, "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Aphrodite also told me," I said, "that she's going to make my love life an adventure, so I'm still not sure what she might have in store for me, even here."

Poseidon laughed, and the sea seemed to respond to him. He then said, "So onto why I really came here. You know how Hades's kids can shadow-travel or whatever they call it, right? Well, my kids can do something just like that, except better."

"What do you mean better?" I asked, "I shadow-traveled before, and it's like a thrill ride."

"I know," he said, "but the last time Hades took me shadow-travelling, don't ask, we ended up in China in some spa with a bunch of half-dressed men walking around. Never again will I take a spa without being reminded of some half-naked Chinese spa men running down the street behind me waving Dragons, pom-poms, and flashlights. Don't ask me where they got it, and I don't want to know."

I laughed, and he just huffed. "So again, main point you're here?"

"Oh yes," he said, "I'm going to teach you how to vapor-travel. Don't worry about my duties; I told Triton that he's going to have a test run of what he's going to go through, so today he's in charge, limited anyway. I can still overpower him, but don't tell him that, I kept it a secret. So anyways, vapor-travel is simple: all you have to do is focus on the water vapor around you, picture yourself becoming vapor, picture your destination, and then picture yourself becoming human again. For now, try teleporting next to me."

I did what he said, and was able to get it within 5 minutes.

"Now," he said, "there's also another way of teleporting for my kids. It's just the same way as vapor-travel, except it uses water in its liquid or solid state. So basically, it'll work when you're in a body of water or ice, no matter how big or small, the energy drain is the same. The energy required for each traveling is less than what you expect, with what the body being mostly water anyway. And don't even try to learn how to control someone's body, unless he's already dead, by the water inside of them. The last one I taught it to went crazy with the power and almost destroyed Egypt. Amphitrite, Triton, and I had to weave the Mist so much that not even the other gods remember the event. The only reason you know is because you're my son, and I remember it. Well, I my wife, and my heir, but still, only I and my children know of this event, well demigods children anyway. SO, keep practicing, and I'm sure you'll master it in no time, considering you mastered vapor-travel in less than 5 minutes. Anyways, I better go, I need to go check on Triton."

We said bye to each other, and I tried vapor-travel. I vapor-traveled to the Big House, much to the surprise of Mr. D, but not Chiron. I guess that he's already seen it. Oh well, no harm done, right?

"Ah, Percy," he said, "I see that Lord Poseidon has shown you how to vapor-travel. I'm pretty sure you'll have it down in no time. Now, why don't you run along and get Annabeth. Zeus told me about your quest, and I convinced him to let you start it next summer. I also contacted your mother and Annabeth's family. They have allowed for Annabeth to stay with you for the whole school year, so don't go fighting Lastrygonians now."

"Oh she told you," I said sheepishly, "so anyways, I'll get going. I'm going to need Annabeth's help with packing anyway, so see you later, Chiron."

After he said goodbye, I vapor-traveled behind Annabeth. Somehow, I figured out how to vapor-travel with only a picture of a person in my mind. Let's just say, the whole Athena cabin was surprised, to say the least. They soon started pestering me with questions before Annabeth, who somehow only heard the commotion after she heard 'pizza,' which I don't know what it was used in, but anyways, she dragged me outside, to our spot and started asking me questions about how I got in her cabin.

After answering her questions, I told her what Chiron told me, and she went giddy with happiness.

"Great," said Annabeth, "maybe we can get that Sloan kid a piece of his mind this time, now that I'm here."

"Oh Styx," I said, completely ignoring the thunder, "I forgot about him. Anyways, this time I'm not going to mess up my school-time practice by swinging the javelin the wrong way."

"You really are a Seaweed Brain," she said, before snuggling close to me.

Luke then came by, and said, "Look who's got a boyfriend. Whatever happened to liking me?"

"Luke," she said, "you're like a big brother to me, nothing more, nothing less."

He seemed disappointed, and then snarled, "You don't know what you're missing. Anyways, I've come here to give Percy a goodbye gift."

Before he could place the scorpion on me, which I gratefully remembered at the right time, Annabeth and I had jumped away in time and Hermes flashed behind us.

"Luke," Hermes said, voice full of concern, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, now you show up," snarled Luke, "What do you want Hermes?"

If Hermes was hurt by Luke not calling him father or something like that, he didn't show it. Instead he said, "I was on my way back from delivering a message to Chiron when I saw you here, and I wanted to know what you were doing. Is it that wrong for me to see my favorite son?"

"Yes," he said, "It's all your fault. It's your fault THAT MY MOM KEEPS ON HAVING FITS! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT BEING THERE WHEN I MOST NEEDED YOU!"

Then Hermes said the oddest thing for the time, "Oh but I was. I was near you. I helped you survive her fits by regularly stealing your toys so that you could take your mind off of her fits. I even left a little caduceus every time I did it, but you didn't pay any attention to it."

"Wait, what?" asked Luke, a little taken back. He started looking at the ground, and seemed to be in deep thought. We just stood there for a minute, before he looked up with tears in his eyes. Hermes then smiled, and hugged Luke, who just kept apologizing.

Luke then turned around, and said, "I'm sorry Percy. I guess I just got jealous, and I know realize that Annabeth is like a little sister to me, too. I hope you two have a great relationship. Who knows, maybe you'll end up marrying each other someday. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go ask a certain daughter Nike out on a date."

He dashed away, leaving a beaming Annabeth and Hermes behind.

"Well, Lord Hermes," I said breaking the silence, "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, and I think that Annabeth and I have a lot of packing to do, well me mostly, but anyways, we'll be taking our leave."

"Thank you Percy," said Hermes, "If it weren't for you, then Luke wouldn't have forgiven me. Heck, you might have just prevented a whole war from happening. For helping me mend my relationship with my son, I'd like to give you the Golden Fleece. Now I better scram before Poseidon finds out I killed one of his cyclopes."

We laughed, before turning away from the Godly light. In its place was the Golden Fleece. I took it, and vapor-traveled me and Annabeth to my cabin, only to find a certain son of Hades snooping around.

"Nico," I said, "I know you like my cabin and all, but I need peace and quiet as well."

He jumped back in surprise and started apologizing quickly.

I quickly shut him up and asked him what he was doing here.

"Well," he said, "I heard that you've been teleporting or something, so I came in here to find out if you had a teleporter or something."

"I'm not teleporting," I said, laughing, "I was just vapor-traveling. It's like shadow-travel, except for Poseidon's kids and with vapor or water or ice."

"Oh," he said "well, good bye."

He left, and soon we had my bags packed. Annabeth left when my mess of a cabin was no more than a bunch of socks lying in the corner. I made my way up to the hill, with the Golden Fleece and my bag, and saw that Chiron and Annabeth, with her bag, were already there. I placed the Golden Fleece on Thalia's tree, and within minutes, Thalia somehow emerged from the tree and fell down on the ground unconscious. Annabeth and me carried her to my mom's car and placed her in the front seat, while we sat in the back. As soon as my mom started the car, Thalia woke up screaming bloody murder. We laughed, and told Thalia that she'd be staying with Annabeth, my mom, and me for the school year and that she'd be going to school with us as well. We drove away, me and Annabeth with smiles knowing that we avoided a killer war, for now atleast.


	9. Um Hi?

Dear Readers, Hey. Long time since I posted something on here. I think its about a year, more or less. Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though I'm can't write anything at the moment (Don't fear though, about a month left before I can start writing again. Mango juice for everyone when I get back), I'm still looking at the reviews for each and every one of my stories, and I just couldn't wait to tell you that I am loving the fact that you guys keep reviewing my stories despite my hiatus. To be honest, I checked the reviews recently, and I was either cracking up or feeling touched from the comments you guys have posted, and I adore you guys for that (no homo for the guys, sorry). Anyways, I also just wanted to let you know that I got a PM from Dark Supremacy, who proclaims himself as Lord of the Kumquat Nation and Champion of the Mighty Palmogranet, much as I proclaim myself as the Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango. He has proclaimed war upon the Mango Kingdom, so I may be a bit busy with that as well. Before anything else happens, please don't go hating him or anything. I don't want to see any of you (those with accounts or not) banned from here because of this. Plus, I'm trying to see if we can negotiate a deal where the Kumwuat Nation and Mango Kingdom can live peacefully, and perhaps devour fruits other than mangos. I shall try my hardest to keep you updated on this, but if I don't, do not fret, for as I have told Dark Supremacy: "...mangos grow best near the equator, where light from the sun is most direct. History has long since shown the prevailance of light over darkness." From, Lord Amba Anwar Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango aka Divine Protector of Mangos 


End file.
